Generally, a refrigerator is a home appliance capable of keeping food fresh and includes a storage compartment configured to store food and a cold air supply device configured to supply cold air to the storage compartment.
Types of refrigerator may be classified in accordance with forms of a storage compartment and a door.
The types of refrigerator include a top-mounted-freezer (TMF) type refrigerator in which a storage compartment is divided into top and bottom sections by a horizontal partition and a freezer compartment and a refrigerator compartment are formed at the top section and the bottom section, respectively, and a bottom-mounted-freezer (BMF) type refrigerator in which a refrigerator compartment is formed at a top section and a freezer compartment is formed at a bottom section.
The types of refrigerator also include a side-by-side (SBS) type refrigerator in which a storage compartment is divided into left and right sections by a vertical partition and a freezer compartment and a refrigerator compartment are formed at one side and the other side, respectively, and a French door refrigerator (FDR) type refrigerator in which a storage compartment is divided into top and bottom sections by a horizontal partition, a refrigerator compartment and a freezer compartment are formed at the top section and the bottom section, respectively, and the refrigerator compartment at the top section is opened and closed by a pair of doors.
A gasket is provided at a door of a refrigerator to seal a gap between the door and a main body when the door is closed.
However, in the FDR type refrigerator, because the refrigerator compartment at the top section is opened and closed by the pair of doors and a vertical partition is not provided in the refrigerator compartment, it is not possible to seal a gap between the pair of doors with a gasket. Consequently, a rotary bar that is rotatably installed in any one of the pair of doors is applied to the FDR type refrigerator such that the gap between the pair of doors can be sealed.
However, in the FDR type refrigerator, there are problems such as a high noise generation when the rotary bar collides with the doors and a main body of the refrigerator while opening and closing the doors, and a malfunction of the rotary bar.